I Saw Daddy Kissing Mrs Claus
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: A young boy's misunderstanding could go a long way...
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Eve all around the world (excluding the desert regions) were chilly and snowy. Mount Paozu had gotten the worst of it, with its snow damn near up to the knees of a full grown man. If you were, oh let's just say... Krillin, you would just about disappear in the white, freezing fluff.

The snow wasn't the only difference in Mount Paozu.

All over the world, the adults had tucked the children into bed right before they made a promise of Santa Claus arriving at midnight. As expected, the children would moan and groan about not possibly being able to stay awake that long to sneak a peek of jolly ol' Saint Nick. At least in the morning, they would feel warmth in their hearts seeing the cookies left behind for the man in red be half eaten.

Oh, and of course the carrots for his reindeer.

But in a certain cottage on Mount Paozu, Santa Claus didn't make the delivery.

It was _Mrs._ Claus.

At least, it had been the last seven years when a messy-haired child came into the world.

Once she was certain the younger hybrid was fast asleep in the room he shared with his older brother, Mrs. Claus plopped down on the sofa and smiled sweetly at the cold cookies resting on one of her fine China plates. The young boy had made them himself this year, extremely excited to see what Santa would leave for him. After all, he had been a _very_ good boy - he almost saved the world from Majin Buu, for crying outloud!

Mrs. Claus outstretched a red-sleeved arm, and placed the tips of her fingers around the chocolate chip cookie. She made a face after forcing herself to take a nibble out of each circular dessert.

"That boy sure is sweet, but his cooking isn't!"

She gulped down the half-glass of milk, and made a mental note to go outside and eat a carrot or two that the boy had left in a bowl. After consuming the liquid, she patted her stomach and observed the gifts underneath the tree. A smile had returned once more when she noticed there were more gifts this year. Curiosity got the best of her as she stood up from the couch to get a better look at the name on the gold package.

 _Goku..._

"What the heck are ya wearing, Cheech!? You look like a tomato!"

Mrs. Claus whipped around so fast she thought her neck was going to break. She was facing the orange-clad chest of messy-haired Saiyan, who was staring down at her with amusement reflecting in his orbs. A manicured hand smacked his pectorals, wiping the smile right off his face.

"Goku!" she whispered harshly. "You're talking way too loud! You'll wake Goten up!"

Chi-Chi wasn't sure if her face was painted crimson due to her scolding, or her embarrassment at her husband catching her in such a get-up. It was a Santa suit three times her size, but a hand-made belt was wrapped tightly around her waist to reveal her petite figure. With her hair was tucked neatly into a Santa hat, it was the only way to make her look like the Misses.

Goku scrunched up his face as he looked down at his wife, and his confusion turned to excitement when he realized what was going on. "Ah, I see!" he winked and gestured at the costume. "That's not a tomato suit! That's my old Santa outfit you use to make me wear and-"

"Goku, PLEASE!" Chi-Chi scolded once again, but cupped her mouth when she noticed her tone was a bit higher than it should have been. She was quiet for a moment and looked around frantically while her husband poked and prodded at her outfit. She gently slapped his hand away after taking a sigh of relief. "Alright, I can still hear him snoring."

The innocent Saiyan looked sadly down at his hand that was slapped. "Gosh, Chi-Chi... If I knew I was going to be such a problem, I wouldn't have ended my training so early..."

The wife struggled to keep her face locked on anger mode, but it was just too hard especially when Goku put those sad eyes on her. It was true that she had kicked him out of the house since he devoured the Christmas ham and shattered all the ornaments, but she thought he'd enjoy some snow training. He never seemed too much into anything else, anyway.

Sighing, Chi-Chi wrapped her small fingers around Goku's wrist and moved him away from the presents in fear he'd smash them on accident. Even after being dead for so long, his body had even more mass to it then she remembered. "It's not that, ya big lug..." she released his wrist and teasingly tapped his jaw like they were in a boxing match. "Since Goten was born, this is how we've done Christmas Eve. It's not like you were much of a celebrator when Gohan was young, either..."

Goku crossed his arms over his chest defensively and raised his chin up. "Are you kidding me!? I love Christmas!"

"Oh, shush. You just love the food."

"True," Goku snickered as his wife rolled her eyes. His mouth closed and turned upwards until he was wreathed in smiles. Two large hands were placed on dainty shoulders. "But didn't you miss having me around messing this day up for you?"

The tilting of her head to the side like a bashful child caused Chi-Chi's hat to slide slightly so that one ear was exposed. Goku chuckled at first seeing the irritated fragment of skin, but lowered it to a mere snicker when his wife shot him 'the look'. "Are you _sure_ you're not trying to be a tomato?"

Flustered, Chi-Chi turned her back on her husband and glared up at the Christmas decorations hanging on the wall. The moonlit sky seeping through the window were illuminating them against the darkness of the house. "And I remember years ago this ridiculous outfit was _yours_ , so watch what you say!"

"Only 'cuz you made me!" Goku chuckled while looking at Mrs. Claus' backside. The belt she thought she had wrapped so tightly around her waist had loosen, and the pants were sagging to the point a pair of old-fashioned, frilly white underwear revealed themselves. "You know, that underwear looks an awfully lot like the pair Oolong wished for all those years ago..."

Despite the beating his chest was currently receiving, Goku threw his head back and howled. "Why. Don't. You. Go. Back. To. TRAINING!" Chi-Chi spoke with each thud her balled up fists could manage. "Goten's gone through every Christmas without you for the last seven years! We didn't need you then, and we don't need you now!"

Goku's howl turned into a soft chuckle. Underneath Chi-Chi frustrated demeanor, he could see her struggling to keep her smile at bay. He caught both her fists before they could get another punch in. "I'm sorry to say this, but if you're sending me off to train now.. I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow and take the boys on a picnic!"

"A...picnic?" Chi-Chi, with her hands still clenched within her husband's, took a step back to observe him skeptically. "Uh-huh. What the heck kind of picnic happens in the snow!?"

"Ah, but I'll simply Instant Transmission them to somewhere warmer!" Goku flashed her a cheesy smile so wide his eyes closed.

"Mmhm..." Chi-Chi scowled slightly, but her voice was teasing. "And who do you expect to make the food for said picnic?"

"Uhhhhhhh I dunno!" Goku sweatdropped. "Perhaps the best...darn...cook in the world?"

Chi-Chi stuck her nose up at him with a smug look on her face. Her husband knew damn well the best food he had ever eaten always came from her! Her cold hands tightened around his, now appearing as if they were holding hands instead of Goku taking them hostage. "Well... you guys have fun then!" she released her grip as Goku's face went into confused mode. "I need to finish putting the gifts under the tree before Goten wakes up!"

"Wait!"

Mrs. Claus looked over her shoulder when she felt her arm being squeezed. Her thin, black brows furrowed together. "Whaddya want now!? I told you to leave!"

Goku smiled like a timid child and even scuffed his boots for good measure. He removed his hand from her and used it to rub the back of his neck. "You're gonna come with us tomorrow...right?"

Chi-Chi blinked. "Hold on... You're actually being serious about that picnic?"

Then Goku blinked until a silent blink fest ensued. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" When all Chi-Chi did was gape, he added, "It's my first Christmas with Goten. I've gotta make it memorable for the little guy, right?"

The Saiyan began to grow uncomfortable when his wife did nothing but stare. The poor guy had said everything he could (and meaning it!) to be let of the hook, and now she was beginning to scare him!

"Uh, Chi-Chi? Why do you keep looking at me-"

His words were muffled by her lips. Her red-dressed arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss, and Goku could smell and taste the chocolate chips that were in the cookies she nibbled on earlier. His eyebrows lifted up, becoming delighted and placing his hands on the small of her back. That's what he enjoyed most about this thing Chi-Chi did; getting an extra taste of whatever she had eaten that day.

It was always sweet.

Once they parted, Goku whispered in her ear that he'd take care of the carrots outside. He left his stubborn wife with a promise of returning immediately tomorrow morning for the picnic, and disappeared without a trace. Chi-Chi sighed dreamily, and finished putting the last of the gifts inside her potato sack under the tree while humming a Christmas carol.

The humming was so loud, she hadn't heard the scurrying of feet across the hardwood floor that belonged to a young boy, who witnessed something he certainly shouldn't have.

* * *

"Goten... Goten... Hello! Ya got wax in your ears or somethin'!?" Trunks hurled another toy plane at his best friend's head, hoping to snap him out of whatever day dream he was having now. He honestly didn't know what went on in that kid's head, sometimes.

 _Plunk!  
_

"OW!" the child rubbed the sore spot after the metal plane had landed on the hardwood floor of Capsule Corps' living room. He sniffed once, but was able to conceal his pain. "What the heck did ya do that for, Trunks! I wasn't doing anything!"

The lavender-haired child shook his head and tucked his hands into the pocket of his green jacket that matched his old gi. He walked over to where his lowly friend was sitting cross-legged and plopped down beside him. Goten's eyes were focused on a spot on the distant wall. "No, but you look like you saw Majin Buu naked or something. What's up?"

"Oh, Trunks..." Goten looked over at the troublemaker so forlornly that it caused him to really wonder if something bad happened. "It's terrible! I-I..."

Trunks' eyes widened seeing his friend on the verge of tears, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You, what...?"

"I SAW MY DADDY KISSING MRS. CLAUS!" he wailed, and Trunks fell backwards. His blue eyes focused on the ceiling for a moment before rolling them. He slapped himself in the forehead as he jumped back on his feet.

"Goten, only a diaper baby like yourself believes in Santa Claus so seriously-"

"NO!" he wailed once more, causing Bulma to stop in her tracks. "SANTA DOESN'T COME TO MOUNT PAOZU ONLY MRS. CLAUS! AND MY DADDY KISSED HER! MY MOMMY DOESN'T KNOW!"

The Briefs cringed at the sound of Goten's cry, and Bulma lowered the basket of laundry that was in her arms onto the floor. She was trying to stifle a laughter, knowing that Chi-Chi had always done that Mrs. Claus routine for years now. The poor kid must have witnessed his parents sharing a moment. The blue-haired woman offered the sniffling boy her hand and helped him to his feet. "I think you were just having a dream, kiddo! Your dad would never kiss Mrs. Claus, he loves your mother too much!"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his mother's attempt to humor Goten, but knew he'd get hell for telling him the truth. Vegeta killed that Santa fantasy before he even turned three, but Goten was so infatuated with the idea of Mrs. Claus bringing him gifts that he'd look like a bad guy for exposing Chi-Chi's lies. Before he could open his mouth, Goten blurted out.

"NO! NO! It was not a dream! It was real, and it was HORRIBLE!" Goten sniffed and wiped a tear away from his eye. "Mommy and Daddy never play kissy-kissy face with each other, but I guess Mrs. Claus used her magic on him or something!"

"Oh, honey, I'm sure your mother and father kiss all the time!"

"Yuck!" Trunks stuck out his tongue at Bulma, and despite her warning glare, the boy pulled his friend away from her. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Listen, Goten! You've gotta tell your mom! It'll be funny!"

"FUNNY!?" the child exasperated, and then became the shaker. "Trunks, I barely got my dad back! I don't want him to die again!"

Bulma snorted against her will. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when that confrontation would take place. She leaned down to scoop up her basket of warm clothes and winked at the boys. "Goten, don't be so stressed out! If anything, your mother will have a good laugh about it!"

The messy-haired child used the long orange sleeve of his new jacket to wipe the snot off his nostrils. "I guess... If you say so... You're the mommy here..." Goten picked up the toy train his grandfather Ox had given him and secured into his inner pocket. "We're going on a picnic or something today when the cheater gets home...So I need to leave..."

Bulma's laughter could be heard from upstairs, and Trunks placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Don't worry, dude. If she kills him, I have the Dragon Radar in my room."

* * *

 **A/N** : Going to be a VERY short story completed this week! It's just super chilly here, and the radio is playing continuous Christmas Music, and I'm trash for the Son Family. Gosh...

I'll be updating my other stuff this week as well, as I've completed all my major papers for school! :-) I hope you guys enjoyed this so far, and it'll be completed VERY soon, being VERY short. I do this all to make someone smile!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, not a soul in the world could understand the dilemma inside a young boy's mind who had just witnessed Mrs. Claus and his father share a smooch. All the toys at Capsule Corps couldn't lift his spirits.

And, no, not even the Christmas jingles that played as he walked down the cold streets could brighten his mood.

Goten was so distraught that he couldn't even fly for a while. He just stared sadly down at his navy boots while marching through the snow-covered sidewalks. Being Christmas Day, all the stores he occasionally glanced at to see his disheartened reflection in their windows were closed.

Perhaps this whole thing was his fault, anyway.

His mama warned him multiple times that catching Mrs. Claus in the act would cause him grave misfortune, hence the tucking into bed earliness. Still, he had witnessed her do it for multiple years with twinkling eyes and nothing awful had happened then.

The little feet of the hybrid came to a skid when something red had caught the corner of his eye. He glanced over to his right, little tufts of snow falling out of his spikes. He had long past the stores of the shopping strip of West City and had entered a quaint neighborhood. His black brows knitted together furiously.

"So it's you!" he spat at the Santa Claus decoration sitting outside of one fairly large home. "Thanks to your _wife_ , you're going to get my daddy killed!"

When the Kris Kringle hadn't answered him, Goten contemplated blowing him to smithereens. But alas, that would get him on next year's Naughty List for sure and he was almost certain it was against the law.

"Ah geez, I'm sorry Santa!" Goten pouted as he dropped cross-legged in front of the Kringle. "I'm just so messed up inside my brain! I dunno what to do!"

The family that owned the lawn ornament stared blankly at the child through the living room window, wondering where the hell he had come from and what the hell he was doing.

"Should I call the cops?"

"He's just a child, dear. He's probably homeless. Just look at those hand-me-down clothes he's wearing!"

"Hey, wait a minute... I think I know him!"

Goten jumped backwards onto his feet as soon as the door flew upon. He was prepared to fly off, when the door opener herself called out to him. "Goooooten!?"

The messy-haired boy stopped mid-flight to blink at the blonde girl, never having seen her before in his life. She didn't seem like a threat at all, so he lowered his once protective hands. "Hm? Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so!" she giggled loudly, causing Goten to do the same thing. He loved seeing people happy! "I just remember you from the junior division at the World's Martial Arts Tournament! You're Gohan's little brother, aren't you?"

His eyes lit up at the mention of his older brother's name, and flew done immediately towards the sweet lady. He landed on his feet and looked up at her with a scrunched face. "Boy, you're a lot taller than your voice makes you out to be!"

The girl had yet another giggle release from her mouth. "Well, aren't you awfully cute for a drifter! My name's Erasa!"

Goten accidentally ignored her extended hand for a greeting to look at her exposed torso. "Gosh, you must have some kinda Saiyan blood in ya to not be cold right now! I can see your belly button!"

When the boy poked the aforementioned body part with his freezing finger, Erasa screeched and jumped backwards. Her previous happy demeanor swiftly turned to rage as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't until you did _that_!"

The messy-haired boy frowned, and removed his orange scarf from around his neck. He still had another one his mother forced him to wear before he went to visit Trunks, and he knew this is what Mrs. Claus would want.

As much as a dirty hussy she was.

"Here!" he offered the cold girl the scarf with a sweet smile on his face. "You can wrap it around your tummy!"

When Erasa tilted her head all the way to her left shoulder, it was like washing the anger all away. She sighed; the sight of her breath being seen in the cold air caused Goten's smile to grow wider. She gently took the object from the boy, knowing that when a child offers you a gift you _must_ take it. Despite being inches from her front door, the girl wrapped the material around her neck. Her blue eyes widened when she realized just how warm it made her.

"Do you mind me asking why you're out here all alone talking to my Santa Claus?"

Goten's smile faded quickly. He looked down at his boots and scuffed them against her walkway. "I've got problems... Major problems..."

Erasa looked towards the window to see her father and mother shrugging. The girl then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her curiously. "If you want, I can call Videl to come get you. While we wait, you can have something to eat and talk about your problems?"

Goten's eyes shifted uneasily until his stomach answered for him. "Mm... Okay! I ate an entire hour ago, anyway!"

* * *

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder and snickered at the sight of the bulky Saiyan wearing such a thin yellow sweater. It was her mistake of giving it to him nearly thirteen years after making it. He was so much skinnier back then, days before he left to Namek to save Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin.

"You look a bit... _uncomfortable_ ," Chi-Chi bit her lip after finding the right word to say. "Are you sure you want to wear that on our picnic?"

Goku cleared his throat before getting out of the large armchair. "Cheech, of _course_ I want-"

 _Riiiiiiip!  
_

Hunched over, Goku gulped. Soon after the dreaded sound of material coming undone filled the room, the now tattered sweater rolled off the front of his body until it laid in a sad yellow pile at his feet. He looked up from it slowly, raising one eyebrow while laughing nervously.

"I guess all those Santa cookies got to me..."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and lifted the sweater off the ground with two fingers. "It's not fat," she flicked his nose and began heading to the bedroom to find him something new to wear. "It's all that disgusting muscle!"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck while following her. "So you want me to stop training so I can get fat?" his voice was teasing now, causing Chi-Chi's temple to pulsate while she dug through their shared closet. "Maybe Mrs. Claus is your real identity, and you've just been disguised as Chi-Chi this entire time..."

The wife threw his black-sleeved orange jacket at his chest and huffed. "You know, that's getting awfully sick real fast! You're starting to tell jokes like my dad!"

Goku chuckled softly as he put his jacket on. He watched curiously as Chi-Chi returned to rummaging through the closet to find something to wear for the picnic, but started to become bored. His eyes wandered above her bum to the infamous red suit hanging up all lonely. "Hey...hon?"

Chi-Chi paused for a moment with a raised eyebrow. He only called her that when wanted something she was against. "What."

"Well," he looked from side to side for a minute to make sure the coast was clear, checking for familiar ki just to be on the safe side. "It _is_ Christmas. The next time you get to wear that suit will be a year from now and... Why don't you just wear it one more time?"

"TO THE PICNIC!?" she screeched, causing Goku to raise his hands in front of him nervously as the cave-woman approached him. No, seriously, Vegeta was right when he said they sometimes looked like cave-women prepared to beat you with their clubs. "ARE YOU INSANE!? Goten doesn't-"

"I know, I know!" Goku waved her off. "I'm just saying... Right now. Before he comes back from Bulma's place... For me?"

The way he pleaded at the end caused Chi-Chi fury to leave her and a defeated sigh to take its place. She absolutely hated that dumb look he'd use to win her over. "What's with you and that thing, anyway?"

"I dunno!" he laughed obnoxiously on purpose to cover up a lie. "You just look so darn ridiculous that it makes me happy!"

While he dodged his wife's punch, relief reflected in his orbs. Last night had been one of the sweetest lip-touching moment thingy he had received in years, and was hoping he'd get one more chance before the kids came home.

* * *

"Wait a minute, he's seeing another woman!?"

"Uh-huh!" Erasa spoke wide-eyed into her phone as Goten stuffed his face with another biscuit. "He also said he knows who the woman is, but he doesn't want to ruin her reputation. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah... _Strange_ ," Videl's eyes narrowed as she looked over at the teenage hybrid next to her. "We'll be right there to take him home. Just keep him distracted with food."

Their first Christmas together wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be, but this little news of Goten's changed that. Videl was covered from head-to-toe in winter gear, while Gohan was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. He had the five coats his mother made him wear concealed in a capsule, and was planning on suiting up before they encountered her again.

"He _obviously_ won't say who the woman is because she doesn't exist," Gohan came to his quick decision, not even bothering to look at his girlfriend's expression. "Yup. Just another little nightmare he had."

"Mmhm," Videl's blue eyes narrowed deeper as they descended to Erasa's home. "And I recall you telling me he was with another woman before the World's Martial Arts Tournament started."

Gohan gave her a 'duh' expression. "I said he was dead, Videl."

The feisty girl rolled her eyes. She was still trying to make sense of this strange world he seemed to be living in. It was all brand new to her. Goku having an affair made a hell of a lot more sense than him coming back from the dead. But then again, Goku isn't the type of guy to cheat and she herself had been brought back from the dead...

"I think I have a headache..."

Gohan awkwardly reached for Videl's cold hand, pulling her closer to him without being too obvious. He could sense Goten's ki above this one building, coming to the conclusion they had reached Erasa's house. "Don't worry, we'll settle this once and for all."

With the closeness of his body to hers, Videl was thankful she could blame her red cheeks on the chilly weather. The two landed beside the decorative Santa Claus, and Gohan offered the girl to go first.

The young female fighter cleared her throat before pounding twice on the door. " 'Rasa, it's me! Open up!"

"Not very formal, are ya?" Gohan chuckled from behind, and stopped when a happy child came running out with a cookie in his hand.

Goten fought back his smile when he realized he would have to tell his brother the terrible news about their father. "G-Gohan... I have to tell you something..."

The older brother offered the child his hand, and he nodded at Videl to give them a moment alone. Walking away from the gossiping girls, they stopped near the Santa Claus as Goten found it most appropriate.

"Gohan..." the messy-haired hybrid whispered loudly, but the girls were talking too loud to hear it. The eighteen year old blinked at the mortified expression his brother had suddenly donned. "I saw Daddy kissing Mrs. Claus!"

Although a smart one, it took a minute for the teen to process this information. Once he had, he doubled over in laughter. Goten kicked some snow up at his face in anger while Videl and Erasa had grown silent, observing the brothers.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, GOHAN!" the child snapped, and for a minute his future sister-in-law thought he would go Super Saiyan on them. "OUR DADDY IS CHEATING ON MOMMY WITH MRS. CLAUS! AND I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOOD- STOP LAUGHING!"

"Mrs. Claus?" Videl placed her hand on her hips while marching over to Goten. She knitted her brows together and glared at Gohan as he stood up straight to wipe a tear from his eye. "If he's this worked up about it, why don't you just tell him she isn't real-"

"VIDEL!" Gohan's smile left him completely as he covered his girlfriend's mouth from behind. She began furiously punching his arms that blocked her word-hole. "Don't be st-" He stopped himself from making the biggest mistake of his life and released the little spit-fire. Still, his action didn't seem to help at all. She was trembling so much, he began to think _she_ would go Super Saiyan.

Technically, Super Human.

"Were you just about to call me stupid!?" she pressed, inching towards the frightened teen. Erasa had long grown bored and disappeared back into the house, not watching any of the action anymore. Goten giggled. He loved seeing his brother acting like a chicken sometimes.

"Uh... Uh..." the older brother took one look at his sibling and the two took off. Videl was behind them the majority of the way, with Gohan spitting apologies left and right in a frenzy hoping she would forgive him. He gulped for a minute after looking over his shoulder, not seeing her anywhere.

"How could you call her stupid, Gohan? That's mean!"

"I didn't!" the teen pleaded with his brother, hoping he'd believe him. "It was a mistake of the mouth! She's a very, very pretty girl who is very bright... And probably coming with an ingenious plan to capture me at this very moment."

Goten took a glance at his brother and frowned. "Well, let's worry about that later! What are we going to tell Mama!?"

Gohan shook away his fear for the sake of his brother. He tried hiding a small smile, remembering the issue at hand. "Just tell her the truth. Tell her you saw Dad and Mrs. Claus... having a moment. I promise it's all going to turn out okay."

The boy bit his bottom lip, knowing that Bulma had said the same thing. Both her and Gohan were the smartest people Goten knew. "I guess you're right- ... Hold it!" the boy paused mid-flight, levitating above their small cottage on Mount Paozu. His eyes narrowed in on the window of his parents' room, and saw muscular hands wrapped around the back of a woman wearing red. "OH NO! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!"

Goten had darted off before Gohan knew what he was talking about. It wasn't until he caught sight of the moment happening in his parents' room that he began to panic sweat. "OH, GOTEN! WAIT! DON'T GO IN THEIR ROOM! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO IN THEIR ROOM!"

"NOPE! HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME!"

"Darn it," Gohan breathed out, realizing that Goten was way too fast when he was angry. The child had already burst through the door and was running down the hall. Gohan had almost grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, but the child had already kicked the door down.

"MRS. CLAUS, YOU BETTER LEAVE MY DADDY-"

Mrs. Claus had paused long enough for a moment for Goten to see her face before she used Goku as a human shield. Mouth agape, Goten dropped his hands to his side. "I don't believe it..."

Apple-cheeked, Gohan covered his eyes and turned his body around. He could hear Videl pounding on a window from somewhere outside, prepared to kill him. "I, uh... Yeah. Well, good luck with this one!" The embarrassed teen darted out of his parents' room, leaving the cheering Goten behind.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" he jumped up and down while Goku's howl blocked the sound of Chi-Chi mortified mutters. "MY MAMA IS MRS. CLAUS! MY MAMA IS MRS. CLAUS-...Wait a minute..."

Chi-Chi removed herself from behind her husband to look at her awakened son. "...Goten?"

The boy raised a finger in the air so he could finish his thought. "If Mama is Mrs. Claus, then..." he gasped loudly, and took a dramatic step backwards before pointing his previous silencing finger at Goku. "THEN DADDY IS SANTA!"

Goku pounded his chest proudly and raised his chin up. "Yes, yes I am son!"

"WOW!" Goten's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head. He grabbed his father's large hand with his two tiny ones and dragged him out of the room. "So that's why Mama had to deliver the gifts these past years! You've been dead so you put her in charge! Dad, you're the awesomest guy in the whole world, I mean you're _sooo_ cool!"

Chi-Chi, now alone, shook her head in amazement. As much as she didn't want Goten believing his parents were people of ole Christmas Time Myth, being both of his heroes all wrapped up into one was the best gift in the world.

For both the child, and the parents.

She quickly slid out of her Santa suit and put on the white pants she wore a month ago to Bulma's party. Her pink jacket was contrasting greatly against her jet black hair, trying to pin one of the loose strands in place when she saw Gohan run across her window with Videl chasing him.

"CHI-CHI, LET'S GO YA SLOWPOKE!"

The proud mother growled under her breath, deciding to leave her hair as it was and jogged to meet her returned husband in the living room.

* * *

 **A/N** : A bit early, but happy holidays you wonderful people! God bless and may the season bring you happiness beyond your imagination! Thank you for all the sweet reviews, and I hope I can keep growing as a writer! Ooh, and have a wonderful Thanksgiving! :-)


End file.
